This invention pertains to information storage systems and is particularly useful as a document storage system of the microfilm type wherein documents may be recorded in succession on microfilm but as they are recorded, they can be transferred to selected locations of another film transported by another transport thereby permitting each recorded document to be recorded into the film of the last named transport at an appropriate location.
Heretofore microfilming of documents has been most satisfactory where it can be used to provide an archive of information which is no longer in active use. As is known, most microfilming is conducted on a batch processing basis where one document after another is recorded in succession on a microfilm so that all of the documents pertaining to a particular subject matter, file or docket, for example, will not necessarily be located in the same place.